


What a Difference

by sayisitshance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Keith (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), First Time Bottoming, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mediocre Smut Writing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Keith (Voltron), tall Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayisitshance/pseuds/sayisitshance
Summary: After Keith returns, he and Lance hook up. Lance thinks it’s gonna be like their usual hook-ups before he left but Keith has a surprise for him.





	What a Difference

“It’s about time you showed up,” Lance purred sitting up out of bed. Keith smirked and walked further into his room.

“Oh, did I keep you waiting?” He teased, raising his eyebrow.

“Definitely,” Lance huffed, loosening his robe and letting it fall down his shoulders. Keith smirked at the display and pulled his t-shirt off before sitting down beside Lance. It wasn’t long after that they were desperately pawing at each other, tongues mingling with other and drool running down their chins. Keith pulled back and latched onto Lance’s neck. Lance moaned and clutched at Keith’s back, nails raking down his back. Finally, Keith, growled and dragged Lance forward into his lap and kneaded Lance’s ass as he sucked a hickey into Lance’s skin.

Lance could do nothing but let the sensations overwhelm him. He buried his fingers in Keith’s hair and moaned against his ear.

“Why don’t we get those pants off and we can get started,” Lance whispered huskily but Keith only let out a laugh. Lance pulled back in surprise and looked at Keith but before he could ask anything, Keith pushed him into the bed.

“What are you doing?” Lance demanded, his eyes wide as he stared up at Keith’s looming form.

“I’m gonna make you feel so good,” was all he said, sliding his hand down Lance’s exposed stomach. He reached up, taking the lube out of the nook they’d always kept it in Red.

Lance gulped, eyes darting away from the man. Keith squeezed his hand around Lance’s ankle as he spread his legs. Lance yelped and his hands shot out to cover himself, although Keith just laughed and pressed his forehead against Lance’s.

“Nothing I haven’t seen already babe,” he chuckled.

“WAIT! YOU CAN’T FUCK ME!” Lance cried, eyes tearing up slightly. Keith blinked and raised his eyebrow in confusion.

“And why’s that?” He asked in amusement.

“I-I’m a top, y-you’re the bottom,” he stuttered with a blush, avoiding eye contact.

“Don’t lie to yourself. You love that I can hold you down now. You love that I can do whatever I want to you,” Keith smiled, tilting Lance’s face up to see the beautiful blush that covered his face.

“You’re gonna love it,” with that he pushed his lubed finger in his entrance. Lance gasped and pushed his trembling hands against Keith’s chest, in an effort to push him away.

“Don’t worry, it’ll feel good soon, I promise,” Keith soothed, kissing the crown of his head. Lance didn’t believe him for a second, it literally just felt like there was a finger up his ass. How the hell did Keith even like this?

Then there were sparks.

His hand whipped out and gripped around Keith’s arm between his legs. He gasped harshly and looked over at Keith incredulously.

“Found it,” he chuckled. He pressed his fingertips against the bundle of nerves and watched gleefully as Lance twitched involuntarily, short gasping moans spilling out of his mouth. Against his wishes, his eyes slipped shut and he laid back against the bed, his hands still firm around Keith’s arm as he massaged at his prostate. A few tears dripped down the side of his face and into his ears.

By the time he was ready for Keith, he was being stretched open by four fingers and absolutely wrecked. He wasn’t even sure if he would last long enough to see Keith orgasm first.

“Are you ready baby?” Keith asked, leaning over and bracing against the bed. Lance shuttered but nodded and pressed his face against his blanket.

It was nothing he’d ever felt before. Sparks were igniting in his vision, his arms collapsed underneath himself and he let out a long, whining scream. His hands reached out and scrabbled for purchase. There were bumps. On his fucking dick.

He knew for sure that he’d never be able to be fucked by anyone else. It would never feel this good.

His eyes rolled back in his head as he came. Just by being entered.

Keith stopped in surprise, hands still gripping Lance’s hips tightly. Even in his oversensitive state, Lance was still thrusting back onto Keith, skin shivering and short shaky moans coming from his throat. Keith smirked and rammed back in, knocking another short scream from Lance.

“I always thought you’d be a perfect bottom,” he chuckled, biting Lance’s ear. He tilted his face, crashing their lips together and curling their tongues together messily. When he brushed against the roof of Lance’s mouth, a full body shiver racked his body.

“I-it’s too m-much,” Lance stuttered, ripping his mouth away and pushing his face into the blankets.

“I don’t think it is,” Keith said, pushing his fingers in Lance’s mouth. Lance blinked in confusion before they fluttered shut as Keith stroked the roof of his mouth.

“O-ohh-hh,” his voice hitched as the pleasure rushed in from both sides. Drool slid out the side of his mouth and dropped to the blankets.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you when I was gone,” Keith grunted as he thrust. “I couldn’t wait to see you again, couldn’t wait to finally fuck you,” he slid out and flipped Lance over onto his back before quickly reentering. He lifted Lance’s legs over his shoulders and pressed him into the bed with his thrusts.

“Looks like you couldn’t wait either,” Keith noted, swiping his finger across Lance’s fully hard dick. Lance’s breath hitched and his trembling hands tried to push Keith’s away.

“I can’t take anymore,” he whined, forcing his eyes open against the blur of tears. Keith reached out and brushed the water away from his eyes, gently rubbing his swollen under eyes tenderly.

“Oh no baby, we’re not close to finished,” Keith smiled, grabbing one of Lance’s hands and pressing a kiss to the knuckles. “I haven’t even come yet,”


End file.
